Mianhae
by Yuan Lian
Summary: "Yah, Boo! Mianhae, kau tahu sendiri kan aku menyukainya?"/ "Hahaha Aku lebih suka kau marah seperti ini, dari pada diam saja." ucap Yunho/"Hei namja cantik! jangan mengacak-ngacak rambutmu seperti itu, kau seperti orang gila saja hmph " bisik orang itu/Yunho x Jaejoong, Changmin x Jaejoong and Yunho x Jessica/Oneshoot Yaoi!/RnR please!


Disclaimer : **Themselves**

Title : **Mianhae**

Cast :

**Jung Yunho**

**Kim Jaejoong **

**Shim Changmin**

**Jung Soo Yeon (Jessica)**

Rate : **T**

Genre : **Romance, Hurt/Comport & Friendship**

Summary : **"Yah,**** Boo****! Mianhae, kau tahu sendiri kan aku menyukainya?"/ "Hahaha… Aku lebih suka kau marah seperti ini, dari pada diam saja." ucap Yunho/"****Hei namja cantik ****jangan mengacak-ngacak rambutmu seperti itu, kau seperti orang gila saja hmph~" bisik orang itu/Yunho x Jaejoong, Changmin x Jaejoong****and Yunho x Jessica/Oneshoot/RnR please!**

Warning : YAOI, **OOC,Gaje,Abal,Alur kecepatan,Typo,de el el…**

**Hope you like it! ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like don't read!**

**No Silent Reader!**

**Happy Reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yunho-ya!" teriak seorang namja cantik yang mempunyai rambut blonde, dari pakaiannya ia seorang pelajar di DongBang high school mengingat seragam yang di pakai melambangkam sekolah tersebut (bayangin aja seragam Kirin art di dream high).

"Ya! Jaejoong-ah! sudah berapa kali ku bilang, pakai seragammu dengar benar!" seru Yunho kesal saat melihat Jaejoong menlampirkan jasnya di bahunya seperti seorang berandalan.

"Ne ne ne, dasar cerewet." dengus Jaejoong sambil memakai jasnya.

"Aissh! Kau itu namja cantik bersikaplah sedikit manis." decak Yunho sambil merangkul Jaejoongyang hanya mencibirnya.

"Apa maksdumu hah?" tanya Jaejoong kesal sambil menjitak Yunho. Sedangkan Yunho hanya terkekeh sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Kau tidak ada latihan basket?" tanya Yunho yang masih merangkul Jaejoong sambil berjalan menuju kelas mereka.

"Tidak ada." jawab Jaejoong santai.

"Yunho-ssi." panggil seseorang membuat keduannya berhenti, Yunho tampak senang menatap seseorang dan langsung melepaskan rangkulannya dari Jaejoong sedangkan Jaejoong hanya berwajah masam melihat siapa yang ada di depannya kini.

"Ada apa Jessica-ssi?" tanya Yunho tersenyum. Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya memutar matanya jenggah dengan pemandangan di hadapannya kini.

"Aku sulit mengerjakan pr kimia yang di beri Sonsaengnim, kau bisa membantuku?" tanya Jessica.

"Tentu saja, kapan kau mau mengerjakannya?" tanya Yunho antusias.

"Sepulang sekolah ini di rumahku bisa?" tanya Jessica.

"Tapi…"

"Tentu saja bisa!" seru Yunho memotong ucapan Jaejoong yang baru mau protes membuat Jaejoong ingin menghajar Yunho.

"Baiklah, sepulang sekolah ku tunggu didepan gerbang ne? pai pai." pamit Jessica yang langsung berlalu meninggalkan Yunho dengan wajah berseri-seri sedangkan Jaejoong menahan hasrat ingin menghajar Yunho.

'Bletak'

Sebuah jitakan mendarat dengan indahnya di kepala Yunho yang sedang senyum-senyum gaje membayangkan sesuatu.

"Aw… Apa yang kau lakukan Jaejoong pabbo?!" teriak Yunho kesal sambil menggelus kepalanya.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya! Apa yang kau lakukan,eoh? Kau lupa kita ada janji untuk memainkan game barumu?!" teriak Jaejoong kesal.

"Eh? I-iya juga ya hehehe… Mianhae-"

"Sudahlah lupakan." gumam Jaejoong pelan sambil berlalu meninggalkan Yunho, ini sudah ketiga kalinya Yunho menggikari janjinya untuk bermain game bersama namja cantik itu, dan itu membuat Jaejoong putus asa. 'Mungkin ia memang sangat menyukainya.' batin Jaejoong sedih.

"Ya, BooJae! Mianhae, kau tahu sendiri kan aku menyukainya?"

'Dan aku juga menyukaimu!' teriak Jaejoong dalam hati, ia tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa menyukai namja pabo seperti Yunho yang tak pernah menyadari perasaannya selama 2 tahun ini. Padahal Jaejoong sering menunjukkan perhatian lebih dari sekedar sahabat tetapi tetap saja Yunho tak menyadarinya. Ia benar-benar putus asa sekarang.

"Ayolah~ Boo jangan marah." rayu Yunho sambil mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Jaejoong.

"Anio, aku tidak marah." gumam Jaejoong pelan.

'Grep'

Yunho menarik lengan Jaejoongagar menatapnya, ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jaejoong yang tampak gugup.

"Jelas-jelas kau marah, lihat asap yang keluar dari hidungmu itu." ejek Yunho sambil tersenyum evil.

"Ya! Beruang pabo! Kau cari mati ya?!" teriak Jaejoong sambil memukul lengan Yunho.

"Haha aku lebih suka kau marah seperti ini, dari pada diam saja." ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum tulus membuat Jaejoong yang melihatnya memerah seketika apa lagi jaraknya dengan Yunho sangat dekat, ia langsung membuang muka agar Yunho tak melihat wajahnya yang memerah hanya karena melihat Yunho tersenyum semanis itu.

"Kajja kita ke kelas!" ajak Yunho sambil menarik Jaejoong.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**JaejoongPov.**

Kini aku berjalan sendirian menuju rumah, Yunho sudah pergi bersama Jessica sejak bel pulang tadi. Jujur saja, aku tak bisa menutupi raut sedihku saat melihat Yunho bersama dengan Jessica tadi, mereka tampak serasi. Tak memungkiri kenyataan yang ada mereka sangatlah serasi, aku sangat iri pada Jessica karena Yunho sangat mencintainya. Hatiku sangat sakit saat pertama kali aku tahu bahwa Yunho mencintai Jessica di hari ulang tahunku 2 tahun lalu, itu adalah kejutan yang sangat menyakitka bagiku.

**Flashback.**

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku yang ke 15, aku tak menyangka aku sudah mendekati dewasa, saat ini aku sedang merayakannya dengan sahabatku yaitu Yunho. Aku sengaja tak membuat pesta atau apapun, karena yang ku inginkan hanya merayakan ulang tahunku dengan orang yang kucintai. Ya, orang yang kucintai itu kini ada disebelahku sedang menyanyikan lagu 'selamat ulang tahun' untukku. Aku menatapnya yang sedang tersenyum sambil menyanyi kearahku.

'Prok prok prok'

"Suaramu tak buruk juga, Yunho-ya." gurauku sambil bertepuk tangan.

"Kau baru tahu suaraku bagus?" sombongnya yang membuatku tertawa geli. Dia itu memang memiliki suara yang indah, itu jugalah alasan kenapa aku menyukainya melebihi seorang sahabat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Boo." panggil Yunho saat kami sedang berbaring diatas rumput sambil menatap langit malam, kami memang merayakan ulang tahunku di halaman belakang rumahku.

"Hm?" balasku dengan gumaman tak jelas.

"Aku menyukai Jessica."

Seperti tersambar petir di malam hari aku langsung terduduk dan menatap namja di sebelahku ini dengan mata terbelalak.

"Jaejoong-ah! kau kenapa? Kau sakit?" tanyanya sambil menyentuh jidatku dengan khawatir.

"Ka-kau suka dengan Jessica-ssi?" tanyaku dengan suara tercekat. Aku benar-benar sesak nafas kini.

"Ne." ucapnya sambil tersenyum riang. Berbeda denganku yang kini langsung menunduk berusaha menahan air mataku yang sebentar lagi akn melesat keluar.

"A-aku mau tidur." Ucapku yang langsung berlari dari tempat itu menuju kamarku tanpa mempedulikan teriakan Yunho yang memanggilku, kalian tahu? Hatiku benar-benar hancur! Disaat aku baru menemukan cintaku, aku sudah harus menelan kepahitan kalau orang kucintai ternyata mencintai orang lain. Setelah kejadian itu selama seminggu aku tak mau menemui Yunho dan aku pun sempat tak mau sekolah, aku tak sanggup kalau harus melihatnya memuja yeoja itu di hadapanku.

**End Flashback.**

Aku tersenyum miris saat kenangan buruk di hari ulang tahunku itu tergiang di kepalaku, aku tidak tahu harus menyerah atau terus mencintai Yunho. Mengingat itu semua membuatku pusing. Aku mengacak-ngacak rambutku frustasi.

'puk'

"Eh?"

**End JaejoongPov.**

'puk'

"Eh?"

Jaejoonghendak berbalik melihat siapa yang menepuk pundaknya saat sebuah tangan kekar melingkar di pinggangnya dan deru nafas yang membuatnya membatu.

"Hei namja cantik~ jangan mengacak-ngacak rambutmu seperti itu, kau seperti orang gila saja hmph~" bisik orang itu sambil menahan tawanya dengan menyembunyikan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Jaejoong. Tanpa mereka sadari ada sepasang mata yang menatap mereka tajam dan sang empu mata itu langsung berlalu.

Jaejoong yang tahu siapa orang yang mengatainya 'orang gila' seenaknya ini langsung menarik tangan orang itu dan membantingnya ke depan.

"Aw…" keluh orang itu yang ternyata seorang namja sambil mengelus bokongnya yang dengan indahnya terbanting di aspal.

Jaejoong hanya bertampang datar saat namja di depannya mengerutu kesal.

"Dasar kau masih saja tidak berubah!" seru namja itu kesal.

"Kau juga,Changmin-ah." gumam Jaejoong cuek.

"Ya! Seharusnya kau memelukku atau menciumku karena sudah lama tak melihatku, bukannya malah membantingku." dengus Changmin kesal sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Dasar pervert, kau masih saja tak berubah eoh?" tanya Jaejoong malas.

"Hahaha, oh iya dimana Yunho?" tanya Changmin membuat mood Jaejoongtambah memburuk. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Changmin, Jaejoong langsung berlalu.

"Hei! kau sedang tak bertengkar dengan Yunho kan?" tanya Changmin sambil mensejajarkan langkahnya.

"Berhenti bertanya tentangnya, aku malas."

"Ne, dia pasti sedang bersama Jessica yeoja yang ia sukai itu ya?"

"Sudah kubilang jangan membahasnya!" teriak Jaejoong kesal sambil menatap Changmin tajam. Ia langsung berlalu meninggalkan Changmin yang hanya menghela nafas sambil mengelengkan kepalanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

'Tok tok'

"Masuk saja, tak ku kunci." seru Jaejoongyang masih setia berguling-guling diatas kasur empuknya, sudah 3 jam setelah ia pulang dengan wajah kusut tadi ia berbaring di kasur tanpa ada niat untuk mengerjakan kegiatan lain.

"Jaejoong-ah?" panggil Changmin yag langsung mendekati Jaejoong yang sedang berbaring di kasur.

"…"

Jaejoong tak menyahut, ia masih setia melihat langit-langit kamarnya dengan pandangan kosong.

"Kau marah padaku?" tanya Changmin yang langsung berbaring di sebelah Jaejoong.

"Ani…"

"Lalu?" tanya Changmin sambil memiringkan badannya menatap Jaejoong.

"Lalu apa?" tanya Jaejoong yang juga memiringkan badannya menatap Changmin bingung.

"Lalu kenapa kau bad mood seperti itu? wajahmu benar-benar aneh tahu." ejek Changmin yang langsung di hadiahi sebuah lemparan bantal oleh Jaejoong.

"Huh, wajahmu lebih aneh dariku kau tahu!"

Hening.

Tak ada yang berbicara sampai Jaejoong bergumam.

"Aku mencintai Yunho."

"Ne, aku tahu."

"Kau tahu? Tapi, dia mencintai Jessica."

"Lalu apa itu masalah yang berat untukmu?"

"Tentu saja." gumam Jaejoong sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

"Kalau begitu, hapus dia dari hatimu." Jaejoong memejamkan matanya sejenak membuat Changmin menatapnya penuh harap, sebenarnya Changmin sudah lama menyukai Jaejoong, tetapi karena ia tahu Jaejoong menyukai Yunho, ia merelakan hatinya hancur dan pergi. Itulah sebabnya Changmin pindah, tetapi sejak ia tahu kalau Yunho mencintai orang lain, ia sudah bertekad akan membuat hati Jaejoong hanya untuknya kini.

"Ne, kau mau membantuku?" tanya Jaejoong tiba-tiba sambil menatap Changmin yang lansung memeluknya erat.

"Tentu." jawab Changmin sambil mencium pucuk kepala Jaejoong.

'Akan ku buat kau keluar dari kepahitan ini.' batin Changmin. Mereka tidak menyadari –lebih tepatnya Jaejoong- ada seseorang yang mengintip mereka berpelukan seperti itu dengan pandangan kesal, tetapi sebelum orang itu berlalu dengan menutup pelan pintu kamar Jaejoong, Changmin sempat menatap orang itu sambil menyeringai.

'Dasar bodoh.' batin Changmin sambil tersenyum geli.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"BooJae!" teriak Yunho dengan senyum yang menggembang sambil berlari menuju Jaejoong yang berlalu tanpa memperdulikan Yunho yang memanggilnya.

'Grep'

Yunho langsung merangkul Jaejoong, tiba-tiba namja bermata sipit itu terheran-heran saat melihat wajah Jaejoong yang pucat dan jika di perhatikan ada lingkaran hitam di bagian matanya.

"Kau sakit?" tanya Yunho sambil memegang bahu Jaejoong dan menatapnya khawatir.

"Aniyo." gumam Jaejoong malas sambil berlalu tanpa memperdulikan Yunho yang tampak khawatir padanya.

Tiba-tiba saja saat Yunho ingin mendekati Jaejoong, seorang namja yang Yunho ketahui namanya Changmin langsung mendekati Jaejoong, sesaat kejadian di depan mata Yunho membuatnya terbelalak. Ketika Changmin datang, Jaejoong langsung memeluknya. Yunho tahu siapa Changmin meskipun ia tidak terlalu dekat dengan namja itu tetapi, ia tahu kalau Changmin adalah teman Jaejoong dari kecil. Tetapi, ia tanpa sengaja melihat wajah sedih Jaejoong saat ia memeluk Changmin.

'Apa ia ada masalah?' batin Yunho bingung, entah kenapa hatinya sedikit sesak saat melihat Jaejoong malah lebih memilih Changmin dari padanya.

"Chagi~" panggil Jessica sambil bergelayut manja di lengan Yunho.

"Wae changi?" tanya Yunho tersenyum lembut. Ia memang sudah berpacaran dengan Jessica sejak 2 hari lalu.

"Kenapa kau memperhatikan mereka?" tanya Jessica sambil menunjuk Jaejoong dan Changmin dengan dagunya.

"Bukan apa-apa, lebih baik kita ke kelas sekarang." ajak Yunho. Tanpa Yunho sadari Jessica menyeringai sambil menatap Jaejoong dan Changmin yang berjalan menjauh, berlawanan arah dengannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ini, minumlah." ucap Changmin sambil memberikan sebotol air mineral pada Jaejoong yang baru saja latihan basket. Saat ini mereka masih berada di sekolah padahal hari sudah mulai sore.

"Gomawo."

"Hm."

Mendadak suasana menjadi hening hanya suara angin sepoi-sepoi saja yang mengisi keheningan itu.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Entahlah, aku benar-benar kesal saat melihat Jessica bersamanya." Jaejoong membaringkan dirinya di lapangan itu dengan nafas yang masih memburu. Changmin tersenyum menatap namja cantik di sampingnya.

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum melihatku?" tanya Jaejoong dengan wajah kesal.

"Kalau kau cemburu, wajahmu jadi semakin cantik hahaha."

Hening.

Jaejoong menatap Changmin sambil mempoutkan bibirnya kesal, namja di depannya kini juga menatapnya. Lalu tatapannya tak sengaja menatap pagar yang tak jauh dari mereka. Terdapat siluet orang yang ia kenal disana.

"Kita kerjai si beruang pabo itu." ucap Changmin sambil mendekatkan kepalanya kearah Jaejoongberpura-pura seakan-akan ingin mencium Jaejoongyang terbaring di sebelahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yunho POV.**

Aku berjalan sedikit terburu-buru, sebenarnya aku ingin menolak ajakan Jessica yang tadi mengajak makan siang, tetapi aku tidak tega melihat ia memelas seperti itu. Entah kenapa aku ingin memastikan apakah Jaejoong benar—benar menjalin hubungan dengan Changmin atau tidak. Aku tahu ini bukanlah hal yang penting karena aku saja sudah memiliki Jessica.

Tetapi, rasa penasaraan itu begitu menggangguku, bagaimanapun juga aku ingin kenapa Jaejoong menjauhiku. Aku tahu ia menjauhiku meski aku mencoba tak menghiraukannya.

Kini aku berada di depan pagar yang tak jauh dari tempat Jaejoong dan Changmin, aku sengaja tak mendekatinya secara langsung karena aku ingin melihat semuanya tanpa ada yang ditutup-tutupi jika aku langsung berhadapan dengan mereka.

Tiba-tiba mataku terbelalak saat melihat pemandangan di depanku.

Changmin mencium Jaejoong.

Entah kenapa hatiku sesak, aku tidak tahu ini karena apa. Tetapi, rasanya aku kesal saat melihat Jaejoong dicium namja lain. Aku tahu itu bukan urusanku, tetapi hatiku berkata kalau Jaejoong hanya milikku.

Apa? Apa yang kupikirkan ini? Jaejoong milikku? Aku pasti sudah gila! Ingatlah Yunho kau sudah punya Jessica!

Aku menggertakan gigiku kesal saat tanpa sengaja melihat wajah Jaejoong yang memerah. Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa aku mendekati mereka, mereka tampak binggung dengan tingkahku. Tanpa mempedulikan tatapan mereka aku segera menarik Jaejoong yang tampak memberontak, tetapi aku tetap membawanya entah kemana.

**End Yunho POV.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Idemu bagus juga." ucap Changmin sambil mendekati pohon yang ada didekatnya.

"Bukan ideku yang bagus, tapi aktingmu." gumam Jessica tersenyum sambil bersender di pohon sebelah Changmin.

"Hm."

"Kau menyukai Jaejoong?" tanya Jessica sambil menerawang.

"Ne, kau sendiri? Apa kau menyukai Yunho?"

"Aniyo, aku sudah tahu sejak mengenal mereka kalau mereka saling menyukai, tetapi Yunho menggangap rasa perhatiannya pada Jaejoong hanya sekedar sahabat padahal jika di lihat ia tampak mencintai Jaejoong."

"Ne, Yunho itu memang pabo, aku sempat melihatnya kesal saat aku memeluk Jaejoong." ucap Changmin santai sambil mengingat saat ia tak sengaja melihat Yunho berdecih kesal saat ia bertemu Jaejoong di jalan dan langsung memeluknya, lalu saat ia memeluk Jaejoong di kamarnya.

Jessica hanya tersenyum geli mendengar penuturan Changmin yang tampak gemas dengan pemikiran Yunho yang Jessica jelaskan tadi.

**Taman belakang sekolah.**

"Ya! Yunho! Lepaskan!" seru Jaejoong kesal sambil menyentakkan tangan Yunho. Ia menatap wajah Yunho yang sangat dingin itu.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Yunho dingin.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Jaejoong ketus, meski ia sempat takut juga mendengar suara Yunho yang begitu dingin padanya.

"Kenapa kau mau dicium Changmin?" tanya Yunho dengan tatapan tajam.

"Me-memangnya kenapa? Itu hakku berciuman dengan siapa saja." dengus Jaejoong. Sejujurnya ia ingin terbahak-bahak karena berhasil membuat Yunho kesal.

Yunho hanya terdiam sambil menerawang ke depan menatap langit yang berwarna oranye.

"Sudah tak ada yang ingin kau bicarakan? Aku pergi dulu." pamit Jaejoong hendak berlalu tetapi Yunho menarik lengannya dan…

'Cup'

Jaejoong terbelalak dengan apa yang Yunho lakukan, namja yang dicintainya itu kini menutup matanya sambil mengecup bibirnya. Tangan Yunho menekan tengkuk Jaejoong.

'Manis.' Batin Yunho. Ia semakin memperdalam kecupannya dan menggantinya dengan melumat bibir cherry Jaejoong.

"Eunghhh~" lenguh Jaejoong saat Yunho menjilat bibirnya dan menarik pinggangnya semakin mendekat kearah namja tampan itu.

"Kau tidak boleh berciuman dengan orang lain selain aku." gumam Yunho tegas membuat wajah Jaejoong memerah.

"Me-memangnya kau siapa?" tanya Jaejoong mencoba ketus.

"Aku namjachingumu mulai hari ini sampai selamanya." Jaejoong terbelalak, tanpa sadar ia menitikan air matanya mendengar ucapan Yunho yang selama ini ia tunggu.

Melihat Jaejoong menangis Yunho langsung memeluknya.

"Saranghae nae boojae~"

"Nado Saranghae, Yunnie."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End**

**A/N : sebenernya ini FF repost, dulu udah pernah di publish, kalo ga salah sih di Fb. Dan dulu pairnya Yesung x Amber. So, kalo masih ada nama-nama mereka harap makhlum ya, tapi ini udah saya edit semaksimal mungkin kok.**

**Akhir kata,**

**Review please?**


End file.
